Quebrando no silêncio
by Noka Braun
Summary: Desde que Rin percebeu que Haru não era bom com as palavras, ele acolheu seus gestos. RinHaru.


**N/A**: rinharu curtinha porque estou com vontade de escrever algo deles e ainda não tenho criatividade o suficiente para algo mais desenrolado.

Maldito enem tirando meus poderes de escrita!

Perdão por qualquer erro de vocabulário ou escrita. Boa leitura!

* * *

O dormitório Samezuka estava silencioso. Silêncio, é claro, não em seu todo (em alguns lugares ou quartos provavelmente seus donos estavam gritando, brincando, jogando...) mas no quarto em questão onde conto essa história havia só silêncio. Nesse silêncio, duas pessoas.

O mais alto em questão de apenas 2cm encarava o mais baixo. Estava meio transtornado. O contato visual que o outro lhe mantinha fazia alguns minutos estava o deixando confuso. Os olhos azuis dele lhe encaravam sem pestanejar. Os lábios rosados (na visão do nosso querido personagem mais alto, deixe-me dizer) estavam fortemente fechados e os cabelos pretos caíam desleixadamente pela testa. Haru sinceramente lhe parecia meio assustador. Claro que já sabia que encarar era um fetio do outro, mas há cinco minutos sem parar era de se preocupar. E ele estava ficando preocupado.

Suando frio, Rin se afastou para trás na cama onde estavam sentados (a sua, acrescento) e trincou os dentes.

- Afinal, o que foi Haru? Algum problema? – falou, a voz quebrando por causa dos vários momentos sem usá-la – Você não para de me olhar.

Haru arregalou milimetricamente os olhos e depois afastou-os do contato visual. Olhou para os próprios pés.

- Ah, desculpe – murmurou.

Surpreso, Rin sentiu o ar em sua volta esquentar, e não por causa de problema no ar condicionado, ou aquecedor, ou uma tempestade lá fora. Não. O ar estava mais quente porque o homem ao seu lado estava _vermelho_.

O ruivo engasgou. Haru, o poço mais fundo de falta de expressão facial estava com os olhos azulados brilhantes, a pele corada e com umas pequenas gotas de suor na nuca. Seus lábios estavam agora brancos e trêmulos.

Sendo muito mais do que todas as expressões que o Matsuoka já vira o Nanase dispor, ele imediatamente puxou o outro pelo braço e forçou-o a encará-lo.

- Haru, você está bem?

Abrindo os lábios em choque, o moreno ficou branco e nada respondeu. Com essa resposta, o ruivo começou a seriamente se preocupar. Levou uma mão até a bochecha fria do outro e checou se ele estava com febre.

No toque, sentiu na palma da mão a frieza e depois o calor extremo do rosto de Haru ao novamente corar furiosamente. Seus lábios abertos e olhos ainda brilhantes lhe encaravam. Parecia envergonhadíssimo.

Rin levou outra mão para o rosto de Haru e segurou sua face delicadamente.

- Você está doente? Algum problema? – Haru não disse nada – Me responda, Haru!

Haru tropeçou em quaisquer palavras que tentou pronunciar. Nada saiu. Abriu a boca novamente e depois fechou-a. Encarou a cama. Não tentou falar mais nada.

Agora quem encarava o outro sem desviar o olhar era Rin. Estava obstinado.

- Me diga, o que houve? É por causa do que eu tinha falado? Sobre voltar para a Austrália?

Haru tremeu. Apenas um movimento e parou. Olhou para a direita.

Rin, começando a entender, soltou o rosto do outro.

- É isso? Você não quer que eu vá? – Haru congelou – Haru, se é isso é só me dizer. Se não quer que eu vá me diga – repetiu, olhando duramente para o moreno.

Haru lhe olhou. Seu rosto perdia a cor. Seus lábios começavam a ficar brancos novamente. Ele mais uma vez abriu a boca e nada saiu. Fechou-a. Tentou de novo. Nada. Desistiu. Se afastou um pouco do ruivo.

- Eu... Eu não vou dizer isso – finalmente respondeu, olhando para os pés mais uma vez.

Sentindo um sorriso se formar em seus lábios, Rin se aproximou do moreno.

- Sabe – ele sorria abertamente agora. Devia haver algo em sua voz, porque Haru lhe encarou. Rin chegou mais perto do Nanase até estar perfeitamente do seu lado – Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram como se estivessem com raiva. Mas seus olhos não.

Meio irritado, Haru retrucou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Rin ainda sorria grandiosamente.

- É que eu já vi esse olhar antes, e faz muito tempo. Foi na verdade há uns 3 anos. Foi quando eu disse que iria para a Austrália na nossa escola fundamental e você fez exatamente essa cara.

Haru estava o encarando, ainda irritado. Meio irritado e meio com o coração martelando dolorosamente nas costelas.

- Eu sempre soube que você era péssimo com as palavras. Preferia nadar, estar junto d'água do que se expressar – Rin riu – Por isso desisti de saber o que você sentia porque simplesmente você não ia me contar. Mas – ele jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para Haru, que estava perplexo – Só depois percebi que para saber o que você pensava eu não precisava de palavras. Não as suas. Porque mesmo que você não se expresse em palavras e caretas, eu sei um pouquinho interpretar o seu rosto, sabe... E agora sei, que como naquela vez, você não ia me pedir para ficar. E não vai. Mas...

Se inclinou para o mais baixo. Seu sorriso desapareceu e seus olhos queimavam.

- Mas eu sei que mesmo assim você quer que eu fique.

Levou a mão até a nuca agora seca do homem e entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo preto enquanto com delicadeza selava seus lábios nos macios e rosados do outro.

Após algum tempo beijando-o com gosto, ele se afastou e riu.

Envergonhado e com o rosto queimando, Haru irritou-se.

- Por que está rindo?

Rin apenas lhe deu um selinho carinhoso e empurrou Haru, deitando-o na cama e indo por cima.

- Nada – respondeu, deixando um rasto de beijos no pescoço desnudo do Nanase – É que eu apenas amo você. Eu amo você e não vou deixá-lo.

Haru trancou a respiração. Ao soltá-la, puxou a camisa do Matsuoka para trazê-lo próximo de si.

Haru não respondeu que o amava, mas Rin não precisava de suas palavras, já que Rin sabia interpretar seu rosto e podia sentir nas pequenas lágrimas que soltavam dos olhos de Haru que ele o amava igualmente, enquanto se beijavam.


End file.
